


Love Is Blood Red

by TheLovelyLadyAuthor



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kidnapping, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Psychological Torture, Romance, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-09 20:51:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19894171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelyLadyAuthor/pseuds/TheLovelyLadyAuthor
Summary: After Oswald kills Isabella, Instead of tying him up in a death trap, Ed kidnaps him and locks him up, using him as his own plaything to torture as he sees fit. As angry as he is with Oswald, Ed is mentally unstable, and cannot bring himself to kill someone he loves, no matter what they've done. So he'll settle for physical, mental, and sexual torture.





	1. Wake Up, Oswald

"Oswald. Oswald, wake up."

It was dark in the room that held the two males. Nothing but a chair and basic necessities, such as a bed and a toilet, were present otherwise, much like a jail cell, as Edward had prepared this room just for the other male. He adjusted his gloves as he looked down at the unconscious man tied to the chair, before he growled slightly and backhanded the smaller male across the face, wanting the other to be awake and have his attention on him.

"Oswald!"

Oswald Cobblepot's head was hung low, and when he heard a muffled voice he let out a sleepy groan, but, his body stayed asleep until the harsh backhand with the leather glove. Oswald gasped as he was forced awake, and he looked up at Ed in horror.

His pale, freckled cheek on his right side began to quickly tint a soft pink, while his baby blue eyes began to well up with tears from the pain. Oswald felt like his heart would beat out of his chest, that wakeup call was horrific. He glanced and looked around at the dark jail-like room, before squirming it in the chair. _Why was he tied up...?_

“E-Edward?... where are we- why am I tied up?” He asked, not being able to hide the panic in his voice as Edward harshly grabbed Oswald's shoulders and looked directly into his pale eyes.

"You know why you're here, Oswald. Don't be stupid," He raised his hand and gently ran his fingertips over the discolored skin from where his hand connected with Oswald's face. "You're getting your wish come true, Oswald. Aren't you happy?"

Oswald was getting the sneaking suspicion that Ed knew about what he had done, but, he’d continue the coy act, just in case. He gasped as Ed grabbed his shoulders and whimpered as he touched his raw cheek, feeling a shiver go down his spine at Ed’s comment.

“Ed, I don’t know what you’re talking about... is everything alright?”

"No, Oswald, everything is not alright." He snapped and hit him again, before pulling away with a growl, his hands clenching into fists at his sides. "You wanted to be mine so badly that you killed the only person I loved, well, then you get what you want. You're mine to do with as I please. But, I promise, it will not be what you hoped for."

Oswald yelped and squirmed in pain when he was hit once again. _Shit... he knows._ Oswald looked up at Ed nervously, his high little voice trembling as he was on the verge of breaking down and crying.

“W-wait, Ed, you only knew her for a day! I- you were going to kill her anyway!” He blurted. He knew Kringle would get to him and he’d do the same to Isabel. “It was only inevitable.”

Ed's breath hitched and he looked at Oswald with nothing but pain in his eyes.

"You don't know that. Y-you didn't know that... damn it, Oswald! When you were running for Mayor, I believed in you. Remember? I convinced you that the people loved you, and that you could do it yourself, and I was right. Why, Oswald, why couldn't you return that? Why couldn't you believe in me and let me have a shred of happiness for once in my miserable life? Do you hate me that much that you can't even give me that?!"

Oswald blinked rapidly, but, a tear fell as he whimpered.

“I don’t understand... I thought you were happy with me?! You seemed happier around me... Ed, I understand you more than she _ever_ could!” He sniffled and tensed up, being ready to get slapped again, but knowing he was right as he spoke again. “You didn’t love her!”

A few days wasn’t possibly enough time.

Ed raised his hands and gripped his hair, a wild look in his eyes.

"That was not for you to decide! I was happy with you, but, you ruined it! This is your fault, not mine, nor her's!" He turned and growled, pacing around the room. "I'm going to kill you, Oswald, but, not before I torture you first."

Oswald was more sad that he’d be dying with Ed angry, than dying itself. The little weasel that could talk his way out of anything went silent. He watched as Ed paced the floor, and he already knew Ed would miss him... he was sure Ed knew that too, but, he obviously didn’t care.

“I’m sorry-“

Edward stopped in front of Oswald and smiled softly, kneeling in front of him and taking his face in his hands. He had clearly lost it, a wide range of emotions flashing in his eyes. "Thank you, I appreciate that. But, it's not your fault. I've killed out of jealousy too. You're just... sick. It's a pity that I have to do this to you."

Oswald felt strangely more scared by the suddenly grinning man, though, he couldn’t help but melt as Ed cupped his cheeks and he whispered sadly. “I’m sorry, I just wanted you to love me...”

He looked at Ed as tears poured from his eyes and dripped down onto Ed’s hand.

"I do love you, Oswald," He frowned and rested his forehead against Oswald's, suddenly affectionate. "I have for the longest time. Perhaps in another life, things could have been different. Not this life."

He pulled away and stood up, taking Oswald's switchblade out of his own pocket and flipping open the knife, and Oswald's heart fluttered before sinking. He started squirming, a bit more panicked now.

“I’m s-so sorry! I’m sorry, Ed!” He sobbed, thinking this was it. “Please, don’t kill me! You need me! There is no _one_ without the _other_!”

"Stop talking." He snapped harshly as he placed the blade on Oswald's cheek and sunk it in just barely, leaving a bleeding wound across his cheek. "Just, stop. You can't talk your way out of this one. Don't worry, I won't leave scars on your face. You can still look beautiful in your coffin."

Oswald squealed and winced at the bloody wound, before he whimpered and looked up at Ed, sniffling. “...w-would you go... would you come to my funeral and tell me you missed me or would you say you didn’t regret it?”

The thought was heartbreaking, but, Ed was clearly insane... maybe he had an answer.

"I'd be the one planning your funeral, Oswald," He hummed and wiped the blood from the knife. "I'd make sure it was beautiful, to honour you. I'd miss you, and I wouldn't be ashamed to admit it. As for regret, well... I don't know."

He turned towards the door, taking the handle, before coming back to Oswald and using the knife to cut the ropes. Oswald sniffled, before giving a sad laugh. “Please, don’t forget... I want to be buried with my mother's pearl necklace, and a bouquet of lilies... it’s going to be lonely down there.”

He struggled to joke about something so morbid.

Edward's heart broke, and it was visible on his face. He growled slightly, before grabbing Oswald's face in a bruising grip and kissing him deeply, before pulling away and leaving the room, locking it behind him and leaving Oswald in the dark, cold room.

Oswald’s eyes widened and his face when bright red as he watched Ed just silently walk out after kissing him. Oswald thought their first kiss would be... more romantic.

Edward had been generous enough to put a blanket on the bed for the other man, but, that was it. Oswald limped to the bed and crawled in under the covers, and he couldn’t help but curl up as he began to cry himself to sleep.

_Why would he do it anyways... didn’t he want him dead?_


	2. Mixed Signals

For the next few days, Ed didn't return to the room, but, there was always food and water waiting in a Tupperware container by the door for Oswald when he woke each morning.

Despite how angry he seemed with the other, Ed kept him fed, with clearly home-cooked and delicious meals.

It was the third day, and Oswald went to the door and on the floor was the container that had been his food. Oswald wondered when Ed would come back - maybe it was good he was staying away... he was just hurting him and his feelings after all.

Oswald went to the bed and pulled the still-warm eggs out. Taking a bite, he noticed they were cheesy eggs and smiled slightly. “A nice touch, Eddie...”

"Thanks," Edward replied as he opened the door, making Oswald jump. "I don't have much to work with in the way of food here, but, I'm glad it's to your taste."

He crossed his arms and leaned against the doorframe, and Oswald looked over at Ed leaning against the doorway so casually like he wasn't talking to a man he was holding hostage.

“I’ve always thought your cooking was good, Ed,” He sighed and continued to eat, stuffing his face as to not ask about the kiss. He didn’t want to make the obviously unstable man snap again. “If not to be too bold... we should have sushi for dinner... together. I did promise you I’d take you out to sushi... but, maybe we could just have it in here instead...”

"Sushi?" He hummed in thought for a moment before looking at Oswald. "I'll take you for sushi if you promise not to run away from me."

Oswald just stared at him but nodded. He didn’t know if he would or wouldn’t run yet.

“...it’s a deal.” He finished his eggs and set the container down, before teasing the other with a nervous chuckle. “...so, what’s the plan, you want to torture me now or after sushi?”

"I'm not feeling particularly angry today... so, I don't know if torture is on the menu." He smirked slightly before it fell and he looked at the ground. "Thought maybe you'd want some company?"

Of course, Oswald nodded, it seemed like Ed was in a good mood... _maybe he was over it already?_

“I wanted to ask you... about the kiss,” He blushed slightly, before continuing to speak quickly, nervous. “Why’d you do it? Did- did you like it?”

"I did it because you are mine, Oswald, and I can do with you what I please," He pushed Oswald onto his back onto the bed and pinned him beneath him with a devious smirk. "...and yes, I liked it."

He kissed him again, deep and forceful. Oswald gasped when he was pinned down and his eyes fluttered shut when he was kissed. _This was what he wanted right?_

Besides, it didn’t seem like Ed was going to hurt him... _so, why did he still want to escape?_ Maybe Ed would take him home after the date?

Oswald squirmed under Ed before wrapping his legs around Ed’s waist, which seemed to surprise Ed a little, but, he chuckled softly, gently nipping Oswald's lip before moving his lips down to kiss the other's neck, biting down on the soft flesh as he pressed his hips more against Oswald, rubbing against him, earning a whimper and a groan from the man under him.

“E-Edward~” He moaned softly and bit his lip.

_Maybe they still had hope..._

"Hm~?" His hands roamed over Oswald's body, pressing as close as he could to him before capturing his lips in another desperately hungry kiss. Oswald couldn’t help but forget the threats, because Ed was right... this was what he wanted. For Ed to love him... to touch him... Oswald pulled away from the kiss, panting softly as he began to unbutton Ed’s shirt.

“...make me yours'.”

"You already are mine." He purred and bit his lip, slipping his hands under Oswald's shirt and pulling it off, then moving to the other's pants. "You've never been touched, have you, little bird?"

Oswald shook his head and swallowed thickly as he pulled Ed’s shirt off. Oswald was aware that he was being blinded by emotions... like Ed had warned him when they first met... they were both better left unencumbered.

Who would have known they were each other's weakness? Oswald didn’t want to think about all that now, he just wanted to bask in the moment. Isabel is dead, Edward's in a bed with him, kissing him like it’s his last time - hopefully, that wasn’t the case. Oswald kicked off his pants to help Ed out, earning a chuckle.

"Such an eager little bird~" Edward purred and ran his palm down the front of Oswald's boxers to grope his member through the silky fabric, running his hand along the length. "Do you want me?"

“Yes~” He already sounded out of breath, bucking his hips up against Ed’s hand and groaning in pleasure, his cock growing hard at the friction. “Yes, I want you, Ed - I really, really need you~”

Edward grinned and kissed the other's jaw before pulling down Oswald's boxers and moving his head down to eat him out, his tongue pressing into him with no hesitation as his one hand held the smaller man's legs apart and the other stroked Oswald's cock, making Oswald gasp and shiver in pleasure, his back arching ever so slightly as he felt shocks of pleasure.

“Ah-! Yes, Eddie- fuck~!” He panted and gripped a fistful of Ed’s soft brown hair.

The touch to his hair caused him to growl in pleasure and double his efforts, adding his free hand to press two fingers inside Oswald beside his tongue, become desperate to be inside the other and too impatient to prep him carefully. Oswald gasped and let out a squeal at the sudden stretch, his eyes began to water as he looked down at Ed in between his thighs.

It was a gorgeous sight... one that Oswald savored.

Edward's eyelashes fluttered against Oswald's sensitive skin, and he seemed to be enjoying himself and savoring Oswald's taste. He gripped Oswald's hips and lifted his head, pressing kisses along the other's abdomen and up to his neck again while he removed his own pants and positioned his hips in between Oswald's thighs.

Noticing Ed getting in position, Oswald grabbed Ed’s hips as to stop him. “Wait-! Wait, what about lube?”

"You think I keep lube in my torture chamber? Oswald, I didn't come here planning to do this. You'll have to make do." He smirked rather darkly, and Oswald kept his hands on Ed’s hips.

“...well, maybe you could get me out of here to where you have lube?” He chuckled nervously, not liking the look that the other male was giving him.

"You are not in control here, Oswald," Edward growled and placed his hand on Oswald's throat, giving a threatening squeeze. "You are nothing here, nothing but a toy."

"...b-but, Ed-"

Oswald couldn’t even finish before feeling Ed’s large cock force itself inside of him. Oswald dug his nails into Ed’s back and shouted in pain. _This wasn’t how he was hoping it’d feel..._

Ed chuckled slightly, and bit down on Oswald's neck to distract him from the more pressing pain. He was kind, rubbing Oswald's hips and staying still inside him to give him time to adjust to the intrusion. Oswald blinked out tears as he choked on a soft cry, looking up at Ed, his trembling hand moving to rest on Ed’s cheek. He didn’t mind being a toy, but, he also wanted the other's love.

“Eddie... t-tell me you l-love me...”

Edward hesitated, his dark eyes meeting Oswald's pale ones. He was quiet for a moment, before he gave a soft, genuine smile. "I love you, Oswald..."

“I love you too~” Oswald smiled back through his tears, relieved and soothed by Ed's hands which still roamed over his body as the other kissed him softly.

"Now, just relax... it will make this easier if you weren't so tense..."


	3. Seed of Doubt

At Edward's instruction, Oswald untensed his stomach muscles and took a deep breath, starting to relax.

"That's it, my beautiful little bird~" He took his face into his hands and kissed him deeply as he pulled back, then pushed in, starting to thrust into him at a slow pace.

Oswald gasped and shivered as more tears poured down his cheeks. “Ngh! Eddie- oh God~!”

"Starting to feel good, hm?" He thrust hard into him grazing the sweet spot dep within the smaller man.

“R-Right there! Just like that!” Oswald moaned loudly and arched his back.

Ed leaned back and lifted Oswald's ankles over his shoulders so he had the perfect angle to fuck right into the other's sweet spot, rendering Oswald senseless with pleasure. Oswald bit his knuckle as he looked up at Ed with lust glazed eyes, his hair a mess as he was being pounded. Little whimpers and moans escaped as he reached down, gripped Ed’s pale side, his other hand began to pump his cock.

"Oh my... Oswald, you..." Edward took a deep breath as he looked down at the other. "You're gorgeous."

He moved to lean down and capture him in another kiss, because, no matter how angry he could get with Oswald, he couldn't deny that he loved the other to death.

Oswald’s heart fluttered and he groaned into the kiss as his hand pumped himself hard, his other hand clawed at Ed’s back ever so slightly. Oswald wished he could put Ed’s beauty into words.

"Cum for me, darling." He purred and replaced Oswald's hand with his own, stroking Oswald's cock to the same pace as his thrusts. "I want to hear you cry my name~"

Oswald couldn’t explain it, but, it felt better when Ed was doing it. He screamed his lover's name and came hard in Ed’s hand.

"That's it..." He grinned and kissed him, giving a few more deep and rattling thrusts before he was cumming inside Oswald, filling him up with a groan. His fingers curled in Oswald's hair and he panted softly. Oswald’s body trembled as he whimpered as he clung to Ed, he just needed to be held.

“...d-don’t leave me.” He whispered, clinging to Edward desperately.

"Oh, sweetheart," He slowly pulled out of him and settled down on the bed at his side, wrapping his arms around Oswald and pulling him against his chest. "I wouldn't dream of it..."

Oswald sniffled and wiped his eyes as he hid in Ed’s chest, he would be sore... he could tell.

“G-Good...” he whispered and took deep, shaky breaths before yawning. He was getting tired... on the verge of falling asleep as Edward gently pressed his lips to Oswald's in a soft kiss before setting his head down and closing his eyes. He easily drifted off, exhausted, forgetting that the door was unlocked and open a crack.

The Penguin drifted off for a moment before stirring again. He heard Ed softly breathing as he slept, and he smiled. _Ed looked so sweet._ Oswald glanced at the door and his eyes widened. It was open...

Quietly, he got up and walked as quietly as he could to the door. He peaked his head out and looked around, standing there, his heart racing. He would lose all of Ed’s trust if he left... so, he softly shut the door. He wanted his sushi date and... and if Ed brought him back here like a prisoner _then_ he’d try to escape... but, not yet.

He turned back to the bed and saw Ed's eyes were open, and he was looking at Oswald quietly.

The man was a light sleeper, so he'd stirred when the other moved off the bed. He looked at Oswald for a moment before holding out his arms for the other to crawl back into. He didn't leave, so, he'd receive Edward's love.

_For the time being._

Oswald was nervous when he looked at the awake Ed, before crawling back in bed, cuddling up next to him. He was glad he listened to his gut... that would have been bad if he hadn't. Oswald kissed his chest softly and Ed smiled as he nuzzled his face into Oswald's messy hair, closing his eyes again.

He wrapped Oswald in his arms, his fingertips running up and down the other's spine in a soothing caress, causing Oswald to blush before he settled down and fell back asleep, content for the moment.

_**~*~*~*~*~** _

Oswald woke up near dinner, yawned and sitting up, rubbing his eyes.

Edward was sound asleep, laying on his back at Oswald's side. He was still naked and rather exposed for Oswald to see, as he didn't have the sheets over him. His pale skin was mostly unmarked, aside from a few rather nasty scars and bruises. Oswald looked him over with a soft smile before he tapped Ed’s shoulder.

“Eddie, wake up... I’m hungry...” He wanted to leave this hell hole, _now_.

Growling tiredly, Ed stirred, opening his eyes only to narrow them at Oswald. He wasn't the kind of person who liked being woken up. At Ed’s look, Oswald started to play with Ed’s hair.

“I’m- I’m sorry, I can wait...” He whispered nervously, and Ed hummed happily at the touch and seemed to instantly calm down. It seemed that having his hair played with was a bit of a weakness.

"No, it's okay... what did you want?"

“Our sushi date...?” He smiled softly, glad he had seemed to be back on his good side.

"Sushi date. Right. Sure." He mumbled softly and yawned before he climbed out of bed and reached for his clothes. "Would you like to share a shower first?"

“Yes... please.” Oswald nodded and smiled softly, wanting to stay polite.

Ed smiled and took Oswald's hand, leading him out of the room and up the stairs outside the door. They were in a small, very lovely looking cabin in the woods. Oswald looked around and realized that even if he ran, he would very likely die out there anyways... but, they couldn’t have been too far from Gotham.

Oswald looked up at Ed and gave him a smile, he was nervous, but, decided to question him as they stepped in the shower, the hot water soothing his worn body.

“So... so, Edward... after our sushi date, I was thinking that you could just take me home?” He gave a nervous smile. “I just... want to be in my own bed, you know?”

_...and not in the woods to be made a victim by his unstable lover._

Edward frowned and his eyes narrowed, looking down at Oswald, suddenly looking very much like a lion about to attack his already weakened prey. Angry and hungry.

"You just want to go on a date so you can escape. You just want to leave." He growled softly. "After everything you've done to me, you think I'm just going to let you leave? Like this was just a bad dream and you can just wake up? No!"

Oswald took a step back and felt his naked body press against the freezing tile walls in the shower.

“W-What?! No! No, it’s not like that! If I wanted to escape, then I would have earlier!” He looked up at Ed, whining softly. “I want to go on the date to spend time with you... not to run away, I swear...”

Edward growled slightly and hesitated. "...then why do you want to go home? You want to leave me. I'm not stupid, Oswald."

He pinned him to the cold wall, and Oswald squirmed under the larger and much taller male.

“No! No, Ed!” He whimpered, looking up at him desperately. “I just- I just want to go home, alright?! I have work and- and business... you don’t think people are going to be suspicious that I left?! I’m the mayor, for God sakes!”

"What part of 'you are mine' do you not understand? You don't have a choice in this, Oswald! Get it through your head!" He slapped him hard across the face. "This isn't a game. This is a punishment!"

Oswald’s eyes began to water as his cheek went bright red, and he sobbed as he held a hand to it to try and soothe the stinging pain.

“I- I-“ He stuttered as he tried not to cry as much as he felt the need to. “I thought we were over that! I didn’t think you were punishing me after what we d-did!”

"We will never be over that, Oswald. What was your plan? Seduce me into letting you go, into forgetting about what you did? No!" He growled before his expression softened and he pulled Oswald into a loving hug. "Shush. sweetheart, it's alright. Don't cry..."

Oswald shied away from Ed as he yelled and lectured him, but, when he gave him a soft, loving look and hugged him, it made Oswald blush and melt. He knew Ed needed help... and he knew that he needed to get away from Ed, but, he couldn’t help falling more and more in love. Oswald sniffled and wiped his eyes as he felt the warm water rush down his body.

“I’m s-sorry...”

"Oh, hush, it's okay." He kissed him softly and wiped his tears. "Now, come on, get washed up. If you want to go for dinner you have to promise not to run. Because if you run, I will kill you."

Oswald's bottom lip trembled, but, he nodded.

“I p-promise...” He whispered and hugged him even tighter, before looking up at him. “I won’t run...”

He would bring up going home, but, he’d do that in public... where Ed hopefully wouldn't hurt him.

"Okay, I'm glad." Edward grabbed the soap and started to clean Oswald's body. "You're so beautiful...."

“I think you’re very handsome...” Oswald was genuinely flattered by the statement from the tall man, and he smiled softly before it faded. “I just want you to know... if things got bad... and- and It was my life or yours... I’d let you kill me. I would rather die than kill you...”

He felt uncomfortable by Ed’s threat, and even more so when Ed smiled softly. "I know, dear."

Edward tilted Oswald's face up and kissed him gently, a kind and loving touch that the two of them savored, despite how chaotic the situation was.

"But, I won't hurt you unless I need to. All you have to do is behave."


	4. Stress Relief

Deciding to wait to talk about going home until they were in the restaurant, Oswald started washing his hair while Edward kept washing his body, and kissing him as much as he could. Once he cleaned off himself, he helped wash Ed, smiling and kissing his cheek as he did, and once he was done as well, Oswald helped him out and into a towel.

Ed dried off and got them both clean clothes. "I love you, Oswald. You know that right?"

“You have a funny way of showing it...” The Penguin whispered as he got dressed, before sighing “Yes... I know that...”

The smaller of the two men couldn't help but look up at Ed sadly, wondering why they had to be so toxic and unstable. Oswald's comment made Edward huff and walk out of the bathroom, grabbing his jacket and a package of cigarettes, lighting one as he stepped out the front door and into the cool autumn air. Oswald followed and watched him light it.

“I... I didn’t know you smoked.” He admitted, a slight bit of surprise across his face. He had thought he knew everything about Ed... it seemed he didn't.

"It's mostly for stress relief. I don't do it often." He replied before he took a long drag and sighed softly at the relief that washed over him. He'd been craving nicotine for a while now, and it was nice to finally have his fix.

“Can... can I try?”

 _Damn... Ed looked hot smoking. The way the grey cloud would roll out of his sexy mouth..._ Oswald shook his head to clear the thoughts away, while Edward considered his request for a moment before smirking.

"I suppose."

He offered it to him, and Oswald took the cigarette and took in a long inhale - _a big mistake._ He coughed as the smoke rolled out of his mouth, his eyes watering, while Ed laughed softly and took the cigarette back.

"It's not that pleasant when it's your first time." He gently rubbed Oswald's back.

“Why would anyone smoke?!” He coughed out and held his throat, hating how it burned.

"Stress relief." He repeated as he got Oswald a glass of water and held it out for him to drink, while he took another long drag of his smoke and let it roll past his lips, the sight rather mystical and intoxicating. Oswald chugged the glass down and sighed, slightly embarrassed he couldn’t do it.

“...thank you. Should we be going?”

"Sure." Edward wrapped his arm around him and led him out.

It was autumn, and the air was crisp and cool, the colour of the leaves were turning into deep reds and oranges, and covering the grass that surrounded the small cabin. Ed led Oswald to the car and opened the door for him, watching as the other got in and sat down. Oswald looked around at the trees and the scenery, and, he had to admit... _they were pretty nice._

"Isn't it so peaceful here? This is home now, Oswald. For the foreseeable future."

“...h-home?” He asked nervously as he turned to look at the other male. “I don’t understand why this has to be my home... I already have a home.”

"Do not question me." He slammed his hand down on the car dashboard and huffed. "You want to be with me, right? That's what you want?"

Oswald flinched and nodded, before replying nervously. “...y-yes. I want to be with you.”

"So then you do as I tell you. Understand?" Edward asked sternly, looking at Oswald who nodded quietly and looked away with a sad expression on his face, not feeling like looking at the other male anymore. _He just wanted to go... to leave and never come back..._ "You seem unhappy, Oswald. What's wrong?"

The smaller of the two males wanted to snap at him, but, just forced a soft smile instead. “Nothing, love... I’m just a little tired.”

"If you're good, you don't have to sleep in the cell tonight." He told him softly as he kept his eyes on the road, the statement making Oswald turn to Ed.

“R-Really? Then where?” He asked with a hopeful smile.

"In my bed with me." He said slowly, looking at Oswald. "Still at the cabin. It's the safest place."

Oswald’s heart sank. He couldn’t go back there, even if Ed promised a good life with him, Oswald knew that it wasn’t going to be. Ed’s mood swings were too out of control for Oswald to trust him... even if he loved him. God, Ed was right, his basic emotions would always get the best of him. Oswald couldn’t think of his love for Ed now, right now he had to focus. With his soft smile, Oswald looked up at Ed.

“I’d love that, Eddie~” He placed a hand on Ed’s thigh, and Ed looked down at it before looking at Oswald with pure love and devotion in his eyes. He may have been unstable, but, Oswald was all he had.

This wasn't going exactly as he planned, but, he didn't mind.

He stopped the car outside the sushi place and climbed out, rounding the car to open the door for Oswald.

“Such a gentlemen” Oswald smiled and got out, and Ed returned the smile and took Oswald's hand in his, leading him into the restaurant.

They sat down and ordered, and Ed smiled lovingly at Oswald, while Oswald started to plan his escape.

“So, Edward... if I may ask... did you get that cabin just to make it a mini-prison? How long have you had it? Who else have you used it on?”

"I've had it for a while. My father used to take me out to the woods and try to teach me to hunt. When I didn't want to do as I was told, he locked me in the basement and beat me until I passed out, alone in the cold." He stated calmly. "Other than me, you're the only person who's been there."

Oswald’s heart ached, he knew Ed had a hard childhood, but...

“I’m sorry, Ed... I wish you didn’t have to go through that, I wish I could have been there for you.” He whispered and held Ed’s hand, and Ed blinked and looked at the other, before squeezing his hand in return.

"Thank you, Oswald... that means a lot to me."

“Your father was a bad man, Ed... I never understood how people can hurt the ones they loved.”

It was a subtle jab to Ed, but, it had to be said.

"My father never loved me. He made sure I knew that." Ed narrowed his eyes at Oswald, picking up on what he meant. "Just because I love you, doesn't mean you don't deserve what you get."

“Well, then I say the same to you.” Oswald sighed and sipped on some wine before he cleared his throat. “I’ll be right back, I need to use the restroom.”

"Alright..." Edward agreed warily and looked down at his hands.

Oswald calmly climbed to his feet and walked to the bathroom, trying not to raise suspicion. He looked around, his eyes spotting a window, which made his heart fill with hope as he pushed it open and climbed through it, desperate to escape. He ran the best he could through the alleyway, knowing that he just couldn’t do it anymore... he couldn’t be with Ed... not in that hell hole, and especially not with his temper.

This was Isabel's fault... even after her death, that hussy was coming back with a vengeance, haunting his love life. For God's sake, why couldn’t Ed just forget about her... _and just love him instead?_

Ed waited for a long moment before growling, walking into the washroom and finding that Oswald had run. He darted out of the restaurant and pulled out his phone, pressing a button, which caused Oswald to feel a buzzing in his head, while Ed knew exactly where to go to follow him. A tracer.

Meanwhile, Oswald had run as far as he could, before his bad leg refused to go on. He hid behind a dumpster as he panted heavily, trying to calm down, all the while praying to whatever God existed that Edward wouldn't find him.

It took a while before footsteps came down the alley, and then Ed was standing in front of Oswald, quiet. He sighed as he looked down at Oswald, who looked up at him, out of breath, the sight of him making Oswald break down, and he choked out a sob and shook his head.

“No- no, I’m sorry, and I love you dearly, but I can’t go back to that cabin!” He sobbed into his hands, and Ed's lip trembled as he collapsed, pulling Oswald close to him and clinging to him, pressing his face into Oswald's shoulder.

"Please, Oswald... y-you're all I have. Please don't leave me..."

“I’m so s-scared...” Oswald whimpered as he hugged Ed back and shakily kissed his cheek. “...of you.”

Ed just settled against Oswald and cried, shaking and clinging to him, terrified. "I'm sorry... I'm scared. I don't want to be alone..."

“You're all I want, but, you have to let it go... let her go...”

Oswald rubbed his back, while Edward whimpered and tightened his hold on him, deciding to avoid responding to the other's statement and hastily change the subject. "I... I'll let you go home. But, I'm staying with you. No more running."

“Okay... I can live with that, but, if I promise to let you stay by my side, you have to promise to not... torture me...”

"...fine." He sniffled and nuzzled him. "Just... we have to go back to the cabin to get my things. Then I'll take you home. Okay?"

That made Oswald pull away and glare. “No! No, I- you promised! That’s the deal! No cabin!”

He wanted to trust Ed, but, this could all be an act... _once there, he could just drag Oswald back in._

Oswald's refusal made Edward growl and stand up. "No! You listen to me! I make the deals, do you understand?! If I say we go back, then we go back!"

“No! No, I’ll leave you!” He threatened and stood up with Ed, glaring. “You don’t make _any_ rules for me!"

Quick as lightning, Ed slammed Oswald against the wall, his hands around his throat.

"You don't make the rules, Oswald." He snarled angrily and tightened his grip, cutting off Oswald's air, while Oswald gasped and choked on the little air he could get, clawing at Ed’s wrists as he kicked him with his one good leg. But, Ed didn't even flinch. "Just sleep, Oswald. It will be better when you wake up..."

Oswald’s eyes watered as he slowly lost consciousness and went limp. He thought this was the end, that he was dying... _it was better than being in that cabin, though._ He just didn't realize how very wrong he was. Edward released his grip and checked to make sure the other man was still breathing, then lifted him into his arms and brought him back to the car.

What a waste of a date.


End file.
